Stargazing
by Falcon Horus
Summary: Gazing up at the night sky she remembers... KateTeyla
1. Milky Way

**Category**: AU episode tag (if that even exists)  
**Spoilers**: The Return  
**Paring** Kate/Teyla  
**Disclaimer**: Stargate Atlantis and its characters aren't mine and will never be mine. Just having a little fun with them, that's all.

She gazed at the stars up in the night sky. It was a different sky than a few weeks ago, different planet, different stars. She had almost forgotten what the sky looked like on Earth, and in short time she'd forget again but this time it would be the one at home. Or that which had been home for the past 3 years. A soft breeze blew past, carrying the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

"Katherine..." Kate turned at the sound of her mother's voice, composing herself as not to betray the sadness she felt. Though her mother was probably going to see right through it. "I brought you some coffee." She handed her daughter the cup and waited. She saw an open book of conflicting emotions and she knew that if she waited long enough Kate would eventually open up. Of all her children, her Katherine was the most closed of them all. "It's good to have you back home." Kate's mother brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting her hand linger a second longer on her cheek. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kate whispered back, staring off at some non-existing point. _And I miss you even more._ An image of Teyla smiling widely flashed before her eyes, causing a single tear to escape from her eyes. Kate's mother promptly set her cup down and pulled her daughter in a hug, which she eagerly accepted.

"It will get better, I promise." She whispered, as her dear daughter cried on her shoulder.

"Katherine..." Kate's father appeared in the doorway, receiving a glare from his wife for interrupting. He didn't waver and just ignored the glare altogether. "There's someone at the door for you. I think she said her name was Weir."

Kate pulled back from her mother and stared at her father. "Elizabeth?" Her mother noticed a shift in her eyes at the mention of the woman's name. "Elizabeth's here..." Kate hurried inside and to the front door where she found the diplomat admiring some of her father's gnomes on the porch. "Elizabeth?"

"Kate." The two women hugged. "It's good to see you." Elizabeth smiled as she saw the hopeful look in the psychologist's eyes. "I can't stay long. I'm just stopping by to see if I should give Teyla a message from you."

"You're going back?" The relief in Kate's voice was at a barely contained level.

Elizabeth nodded. "We're going back. I can't share the details of the exact circumstances but we're going back."


	2. Pegasus Galaxy

She gazed at the stars up in the night sky. It was a different sky than a few weeks ago, different planet, different stars and the bright one they had named together was no longer visible. She wondered if she would forget, like she had done once before. A soft breeze carried the voices from the encampment passed her, tensing slightly as she sensed someone coming up behind her. She relaxed as she noticed her giant companion approach her position.

"Teyla..." Ronon started, sitting himself down next to her.

"Ronon..." She smiled though it didn't quite reach.

"You miss them?" It was clear in the way he asked that he missed their friends, though reluctant to admit to it first.

"Yes, I miss them." Teyla nodded. _And I miss you even more._ An image of Kate, sitting out on their favorite balcony drawing invisible lines between stars in awe of their beauty, flashed before her eyes. A sadness she had felt since they had left what had been their home for 3 years, crossed Teyla's features.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Ronon as he dropped his hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "We will see them again." He grinned. "They will be back. You'll see."

Teyla smiled a little. "I will."

Ronon had been right, they had come back. They were going to reclaim Atlantis as their home soon. Teyla looked up at the night sky, and smiled. The stars hadn't changed, yet now they carried the hope of going back home and seeing Kate again. She clutched the pendant in her closed fist, a gift to Kate by which she would remember. It now had returned to its original owner with a note, 'I'll come back for it. Love Kate'.

"I will see you again soon." Teyla whispered in the wind, turning to get ready for their mission.


	3. Atlantis

**Summary**: Gazing at the night sky they reunite… 

She gazed at the stars up in the night sky. It was a different sky than a few weeks ago, different planet, different stars but oh so familiar as home. She smiled as she caught sight of their star. Kayla, they had named it. The only decent combination of their first names that had sounded like somewhat decent. Their star, their secret.

She looked down at the ocean below. The sound of the waves crashing against the piers of the city had a soothing effect. She had sorely missed this. Her mind wandered back to the three weeks on the Daedalus where she had wondered why they couldn't have taken the gate-bridge Rodney couldn't shut up about. She had driven everybody around her mad as hell, and on more than one occasion they had glared at her with so much force that if looks could kill, she'd have been dead a thousand times over.  
As they had been nearing the city, she had joined most of the expedition members in the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mighty city of Atlantis. Home sweet home. As soon as Colonel Caldwell had made the announcement they were going to dock, she had run back to her temporary quarters, packed her stuff as quickly as possible and sat down, waiting for the Daedalus to land. However, a young lieutenant had been send to get her and escort her to the transporter to beam her down to the city as soon as they were within range, Dr. Weir's orders the young man had said.

She yawned, the day finally catching up with her. She had been busy from the moment she had been beamed down to the moment she had left her office. It was the first thing she had done, getting her office back in order. Her room could wait, but not her working space. She had been disappointed to find their balcony empty when she arrived, but she knew Teyla would show up. Elizabeth had assured her they would reunite before the day was over.

She turned at the sound of the doors opening and closing. There she was, the woman she had fallen in love with, the one she could trust beyond all else. The one who would hold her if she needed comfort, the one who would simply smile if she had one of her crazy days.  
Both of them hesitated, glancing at one another, waiting.

Teyla slowly moved forward, Kate meeting her halfway. They hugged so fiercely they were both suffocating in the other's embrace.

"Welcome home." Teyla whispered as they parted, touching Kate's forehead and taking her face in both her hands. "I have missed you."

Kate covered Teyla's hands with her own. "I've missed you too. So much..." A single tear escaped her eyes. "I love you."

Teyla captured Kate's lips, feeling no resistance only love. "My Kate..."


End file.
